


【白宇水仙r18】一为育欲（8/206）

by ninenin



Category: ninenin, 白宇水仙 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin
Summary: ※※※※※一切文字与演员白宇无关，解释权归笔者所有ELLE宇（白羽）x粉毛衣宇（白宇），白宇水仙，r18注意内含：bdsm（调教）、灌肠、鞭打 等一个白宇皮了被白羽发现后惩♂罚的r18双演员，白羽有专业调教师设定※※※※※





	【白宇水仙r18】一为育欲（8/206）

**Author's Note:**

> ※※※※※
> 
> 一切文字与演员白宇无关，解释权归笔者所有
> 
> ELLE宇（白羽）x粉毛衣宇（白宇），白宇水仙，r18注意
> 
> 内含：bdsm（调教）、灌肠、鞭打 等
> 
> 一个白宇皮了被白羽发现后惩♂罚的r18
> 
> 双演员，白羽有专业调教师设定
> 
> ※※※※※

白宇一直都知道，白羽不是什么好糊弄过去的人。

平日里一副你好我好大家好的样子，西装一穿就是一副衣冠禽兽，不，是精英的样子，可实际上却根本就是个恶魔转世，心都是黑的，占有欲和控制欲简直能逼死他。

作为白羽平日里的恋人和大多数时候的Masochism（M），白宇因为个人原因几度违反了白羽定下的规则，也吃了不少罚，这之后他便学乖了，也明白了——

白羽面无表情的时候，往往是他愤怒到达顶点的时候，也往往是白宇要受罚的时候。

白羽火气上来，都没有和他进调教室的耐心，让他在客厅跪好抽了皮带就打，打的他眼泪汪汪大腿颤抖却不敢移动偏毫，直到他快要高潮瘫软在地才算告一段落，可惜进了房间还要继续。

几次“惩罚”下来，白宇彻底怕了。惹不起他还躲不起吗？以后不犯错就是了。

只是，白宇终究还是皮惯了，几年来白羽近乎是放养一般的“调教”完全没给他带来什么压力——如果白宇去打听打听曾经的白羽是怎么把人调教成一个合格的M的，他大概会吓到。

因此，当接到白羽的电话让他滚回去的时候，白宇的第一反应是跑。

电话那头传来剪刀的咔嚓声，白宇心凉了半截，这是他藏着的那条烟被发现了。

“我和你导演请假了，”白羽不紧不慢的补充，“给你五分钟，马上给我滚回来！规矩都忘了？！”

白宇一哆嗦，手机差点摔倒地上。他抓起外套和帽子就往外跑，心这下是彻底凉了。

白羽从不在这种“外面”这么说话，这次听起来是真的生气了。不用看他的表情，只听声音白宇都能听出他的冷漠。

 

……

 

“能耐了，白宇。”白羽坐在沙发上，手边是一叠盘纸，地上的垃圾桶中还有一堆碎烟草。

白宇一抖，下意识的跪了下来，膝盖抵在地毯上却也没有多大的缓冲，还是磕出一声响，“白羽……”

“腰挺直，手背后，教你的都忘了？”白羽看着他跪下，眼中没有丝毫波动，只是出言提醒，“好好反思你自己。”

白宇乖乖挺直腰板，微微低着头，以保证自己在白羽之下。他犯的错已经太多了，不能再加上一条了。

白羽继续翻着手中的剧本，直到剧本看完一遍，他才起身，绕过白宇走向楼上，无视了跪在地上身体僵直的人。

疼，膝盖很疼，但心更疼。

白宇觉得自己要炸掉了，身体到处都在疼，从心脏传来的酸涩更让他难以呼吸。

他做了什么？他在这一天里犯下多少错误了？已经过去了这么久，可他却连这种小错误都还在犯着，这几年来白羽的调教都教到哪去了？

他做了什么？

白宇感到一阵莫名的恐慌，他开始发抖，脑中被无数想法搅成一团糟，最后归结到一句话中：白羽不要他了。

不。

不要。

他不要这样！

不知过了多久，久到白宇几乎要绝望时，白羽走了出来，站在楼梯上看着他，微不可查的皱了皱眉：“白宇，上来，洗澡。”

白宇应了一声，在得到默许后站起身走向二楼。每走一步，双腿都像是被碾碎过一般酸痛，可他仍是坚持到了二楼的调教室。

公寓买下来时原本这是白宇的房间，后来白羽把这里直接改成了调教室，也不必每次都特意往俱乐部走一趟，也更方便他在家教训白宇了。

“主人……”白宇坐在浴缸里看着白羽手中拿着的灌肠器，声音有些变了调。

“800cc，废一句话加400cc，还记得规矩吗？”白羽重复了一遍，晃了晃手中标记着2000cc的袋子，满意的看着白宇明显瑟缩一下的样子。

“唔……”白宇身体不受控制的发抖，冰凉的管子插到身体里的感觉不算好，抓着浴缸边沿的手指尖开始发白。

“啊啊……不……唔……”液体挤进管子中又逐渐撑开了他的身体，白宇反射性的想求饶，却在想到规矩后闭上了嘴，只发出零星气音。

“哈啊……”白宇眼眶有些红，肚子越来越大，腿也开始弯起来，被白羽一用力直接压平：“啊！！！”

太多了，已经超过他平时的接受范围了。白羽平时只给他600cc的普通灌肠液，可这次不但加了量，又在液体里混了小冰喳进去，冰凉的粉末在身体内刺激着他的感官。

“出来，跪好了。”往他身后塞了木质的肛塞，白羽顺手拍了两下他的肚子，换来白宇的哭腔，“是……嗯啊……”

“报数说错误，十下，漏查打断就重新开始。把你屁股给我夹紧了，漏出来一滴再灌400cc。”白羽甩了甩手中的皮鞭，是散鞭，打人不算太疼，但作为惩罚，对现在的白宇足够了。

“啪！”

“啊！……一！”白宇身体险些没跪住的向前倾，好在稳住了自己，连忙开口，“我不该买烟！”

“啪！”

“二！唔啊……我不该偷偷藏烟！”白宇夹了夹双腿，穴内的灌肠液差点溢出来。这两下打下来，白宇的屁股上多了两道整齐的红印，周围也有些泛红。

“啪！”

“啊啊！！！三！！！！”这一下用了狠劲，白宇一个没控制住，声音彪了上去，“我不该胡思乱想……呜……”

“啪！”

“啪！”

“啪！”

……

“啪！”

“十……呜啊……放过我……”白宇双腿抖动着，原本白花花的屁股上一片红肿，木塞早就被灌肠液染湿。白羽扔了皮鞭，在白宇屁股上狠狠打了一巴掌，激的白宇彻底跪不住了，哭着向前到下去，被白羽捞了一把，连忙抱住他。

“主人……呜……主人……饶了我……我错了，我错了……饶了我……”白宇抱着白羽的腿，把头埋在他的腰间哭着。

白宇太惨了，他想要乖点听话点让白羽喜欢，可他却总在惹白羽生气，他已经很努力了，可总是做不到白羽的要求。

可当他受了委屈，却只能趴在这个给他惩罚的人的怀里哭。白宇没有别的选择，他的一切情感都是白羽给他的，哭，笑，一切一切。

白羽把他带到卫生间，让他排除体内的灌肠液。被鞭子和木塞折磨的嫩红的穴口委屈的收缩着，像是欲求不满的宠物在渴求主人的宠爱。

白宇蹭在他的身上，两条白腿挂在他腰间，眼睛还红着，皮肤也红了，“白羽……给我……啊……”

白羽啧了一声，拽下领带，快速脱下了衬衫和长裤，把他揽到自己怀里，“乖。”

“唔啊！”被直接顶到最深处，抵在体内最深的一块肉上，白宇觉得自己要被他操穿了，呜咽声止不住，屁股蹭在他身上更是引起一波疼痛带来的快感。

“长个记性。”白羽力道大的像是要把整个人都挤进白宇的体内，深入浅出，每次都狠狠撞上最深处的一点，换来白宇的一阵呻吟声。

“再有下次，我一定把你操死在床上，我一向说到做到。”白羽微微眯起眼睛，语气有些冰冷，带着一丝狠意，“给我记住了。”

一下撞在前列腺上，白宇整个人都弹了起来，也不知是爽透了还是被吓到了，“啊！！！”

高潮过后尚处在不应期，却又被白羽的动作强制的带起新一轮高潮。直到白宇失了力气挂在他身上含糊的求饶，眼泪挂了满脸，颠来倒去都是那几句“老公”“饶了我”“不敢了”“求求你”，白羽才调整了表情，掐着他的腰狠狠向前顶，抵着他的敏感点射了出来。

“记住没有？”白羽看着被操得神志不清甚至有些合不拢腿的白宇，精液从他腿间流出，下身一片狼藉，上身也布满吻痕，两个乳头被咬的有些挺起，泛着艳红，整个人一副被操熟了的样子。

“不……不敢了……唔……”白宇勉强说出话表明态度，“求你……唔……我不敢了……”

白羽勾了勾嘴角，抱起他走向浴室。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
